Can a King Promise a Forever?
by AsTheWorldFallsIntoInsanity
Summary: It's been 5 months since Sarah Williams escaped the Underground with her baby stepbrother Toby, but for a while now, she'd been dreaming about that wonderful moment in the crystal's dream, when she was a princess, and was being pursued by the oh-so-handsome King of Goblins. Will she give in to the temptation of wishing herself away to him? R R!
1. Glittery Dreams

**Ok so this is a story I'm writing as I'm going along because I absolutely suck at planning things. Spontaneous is I. I hope to make it long a full of great surprises, however if I forget or get bored of this, it will be up to the stories fans (hopefully there will be a couple) to review to me what you want from this story. What would make it better. This story is for you guys, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.**

**Prologue**

His voice sang softly in her ear as his reassuring arms carried her around the dancefloor. She was absolutely sure that her face was stuck in the same open mouthed expression of awe the whole time, and though embarrassing, she couldn't blame herself. After all, he was just so demandingly handsome. All the time. _No, stop Sarah! Bad!_

She woke up in a sweat again, as she had for the last few weeks. She didn't understand. It had been months since she had seen...him.

Five months since Sarah Williams had seen the Goblin King. Five months since she had escaped the Underground with her little stepbrother Toby. She'd never appreciated anything she had before, but now she knew what it was like to lose everything.

But now, for the last few weeks Sarah had been experiencing dreams of that wonderful moment, when she was light as a feather, and dressed as the princess she'd always wished to be. When she was sure the Goblin King had placed an enchantment on her to make her attracted to him. But somehow, at the same time, sure he'd down nothing and it really was just his looks and eternal charm.

There was something. It's something about that man that enchanted Sarah so much. Something she couldn't deal with. Something that made her want to wish every day, wish herself back to the Underground, and something that needed to stay the hell away from him.

He'd promised to love her for forever. He'd promised her a forever. But she'd never take it, would she?

**A very short prologue, I know. I vow to you now that the real story, the chapters will not be NEARLY as short as this. Hang in babes!**

**-Sianie**


	2. The Riveting Life of Sarah Williams

**Heyyyyyyy guys! So you've probabl read the prologue to this story, and if that didn't make you absolutely NEED to read the rest of the story, I hope this will! Please read, review and love!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Labyrinth *sad face***

Chapter One, The Absolutely Riveting Life of Sarah Williams

The dreams continued for dear Sarah as she tried to continue on with her life as per usual. The Goblin King was not one easy to forget with his hair that suited him so well, the make up that only he could make look manly, and the glitter he seemed to leave EVERYWHERE in his wake. It was very obvious to Sarah that Jareth would not be forgotten by her. Not ever.

It became a daily thing.

She awoke, brushed her teeth, and kept imagining seeing golbins in her bathroom mirror, or the sound of tiny feet running down the hall outside.

She sat at her kitchen table, eating toast, and kept seeing things sparkle out the corner of her eye.

She would continue to babysit Toby on the weekends her father and Karen went out, and would always see a strange large beige barn owl sitting upon a branch outside.

She went her whole day dealing signs that reminded her of her time in the Labyrinth and with the Goblin King in his castle. It kept turning up everywhere she went. It wouldn't stop.

Whenever she went to sleep, she was returned to that haunting crystal peach dream, of the princess and the king and his velvety soft voice...

She dealt with it day after day after day, until she couldn't bare it any longer.

"I wish to have an audience with the Goblin King, right now."

The Goblin King had not changed in the slightest. Not his wonderful hair, his choice in make up, his sparkly tendencies. He still had straight yet jagged teeth and a half smirk at the sight of poor frazzled Sarah. His collar was high as ever, his black leather jacket encrusted with so many gemstones, Sarah didn't think she could ever count that high.

"Sarah, what a nice surprise!" Jareth stated as he leant back on the kitchen bench and crossed his arms, giving Sarah a once over.

"Goblin King." Sarah's face stayed void of emotion, as she feared if she were to show any it would look to him as weakness.

The Goblin Monarch chuckled. "Oh please, Sarah, haven't we passed all the formalities? Surely now you can call me Jareth!"

" I wished you here for a reason. I won, did I not?" Sarah poised the very obvious question to the King.

"Yes..." He said in a tone of curiosity and slight amusement. A small look of annoyance came onto Sarah's beautiful face.

"Then why are you still forcing yourself into my life?"

This was a question that was anything but hard to answer.

"Well you can't blame a bloke for trying, can you?"

Confusion crossed Sarah's features. Jareth sighed.

"Sarah, I admire you. Very much so. Maybe even more so since you managed to beat me in my own game. I offered you anything. Your heart's desire could've been right in front of you in that very moment, yet you declined. I didn't understand. It made no sense to me. Why on earth would a girl say no to getting absolutely anything she wanted, for the small price of becoming my Queen. Sarah I loved you. I still do. My offer still stands."

His confession wasn't enough to throw Sarah. Though convincing, she just wanted to be normal. To finish school, to write. Use her imagination where it would be widely accepted.

"I won, Jareth. You need to leave me alone now. I can't deal with being reminded every day."

"And why is that? Because it was so terrible, or because it was exciting? Maybe you enjoyed yourself. You were on an adventure finally, you'd wanted one for so long. Fantasy characters around every corner, a King wanting to make you a Queen. It's every girl's dream. But your family's haste to get you all grown up made you need to forget that. To forget your adventure, your special challenge, so you could go home with Toby and fulfil any boring dream you had in the Above. Admit it Sarah. It's not me sending you the dreams. Everything else, maybe, but the dreams were of no means of mine. It's your own mind telling you to come back to the Underground with me."

"Jareth, you need to leave."

"Very well. I'll retract all my goblins from the Above. But my offer still stands Sarah. If ever you should find yourself in the Underground..." His voice echoed around the kitchen as his figure faded away. Sarah breathed in. She heard Toby start to cry from his place on the blanket in the living room. Sarah sighed before going to calm the child. Picking Toby up and resting him on her hip she rocked around the living room to try and make him happy, singing softly in his ear the song she'd heard every night in her dreams. He eventually quietened.

"What have I gotten myself into Toby? Was it a mistake to call the Goblin King?" The baby's teary face gave no indication of an answer for her question. It can't have been the wrong thing to do, surely, Sarah tried to convince herself. Now at least Jareth wouldn't have his signs popping up everywhere to terrorise her day.

_But he was right, wasn't he?_ A rogue voice spoke inside her head. Sarah scowled. _Of course not! My life isn't boring! And nor will it be at any point in the future._

However the Goblin King's words could not have rang more true as the next few weeks progressed, with Sarah's routine day getting more and more tedious, and she found herself despising having to look after her baby brother every Saturday night. But she wouldn't let Jareth win. No, never. No matter how boring life could be in the Above, Sarah would never wish herself away to the Underground, and especially not to be a Queen.

_I'm just taking everything for granted again. If I wanted more out of life, I'd have to find it myself, not just do the same thing over and over and over again!_

So Sarah, dear Sarah, tried switching it up. She tried asking some girls from her advanced literary classes out to the mall, started to try and catch some guys' attention. However it soon became obvious to Sarah that it wasn't working. The other girls only wanted to talk about the boys in the football team, and their nails. She went on a few dates with some guys she'd managed to draw the attention of, but she just did not like them. The way they ate, the way they treated her, like she was just an accessory for them to show off at football games or in public where they knew they'd see their friends at some point. She didn't like the way they ate, the way they looked at her, the way they held her. It just wasn't right. She wanted someone to treat her like a princess, someone to make her their queen...

But she was determined to prove to the Goblin King, or maybe even more to herself, that her life was FAR from boring.

**Ok so, this was chapter one of my story. I REALLLLLY hope you like it so far, please review, and I'll update as soon as possible! Love yas!**

**-Sianie**


	3. The Goblin King's Surprise Visit

**Well here's Chapter 2! Writing tirelessly for an hour probably got you guys a shit chapter. Sorryyyyyyy. I was really excited hehe. Nothing too exciting yet. Soon enough, my preciouses! READ AND REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. Hmph.**

Chapter Two, The Goblin King's Surprise Visit

Sarah carried on with her fantabulous existence. Nothing got better. She found herself having to ignore any thought of the Goblin King whatsoever, for fear of making the wish that would truly end her normal life forever.

Having not completely given up on all the boys in her classes, Sarah continued to go on the occasional date. This thrilled her stepmother, Karen, who had been waiting years for Sarah to ask for advice on boys, or ask to buy something new to wear for a first date. Now suddenly young Sarah was going on a date almost every fortnight. Though she never really seemed to like the boy. More like she thought she might eventually warm up to him.

The first boy to get a second date was Gabe. He had manners enough. Treated Sarah well, had bought her flowers on the first date, everything any normal girl could want. But Sarah wasn't a normal girl, and wanted something a little more extraordinary. She however put this down to having too heightened expectations, and agreed to a second date with this boy.

For the second date, he took her to a movie. She hated movies. Watching them with other people at least. What was any fun about sitting in darkness with another person to watch a movie and not talk at all or comminicate in any way? She only liked watching movies by herself.

She did however stay until the end of the movie, and listen to Gabe's excited chatter about how amazing it was, and this was wrong from the book and that, as it had been based of a science fiction novel, not her thing. He eventually started talking about their next date, to a Star Wars convention. There it all went. No third date for dear Gabe.

But Sarah would not be one to give up. She would make her life interesting. She went home that night and jumped onto her bed before opening her favourite book, "The Labyrinth".

Yes maybe she had lived it, but that did not mean she loved the story any less. It was still full of fantasy and adventure and undying love, all things of which she desperately loved.

_Then why do you refuse to take Jareth up on his offer?_

_Because I don't want to marry a man I don't love! Because I like my life in the Above! Because I have a family up here and school, and all my things are here, and normalcy..._

_But you never really were one to be very fond of normalcy now were you? Or school, or your family for that fact._

Sarah huffed at her inner turmoil and decided to just try and sleep again. Maybe she'd be lucky enough to sleep a night without those cursed dreams. But then again, maybe she was wishful thinking.

She was wishful thinking.

She was plagued, once again by those stupid ballroom dreams that she secretly wasn't even getting sick of. She loved the real feeling she got every time she danced in his arms. When he sung so softly in his ear, as he swung her around, weaving her in between couples wearing goblins masks.

She _enjoyed _it. But _still_ she was absolutely heart set on making her mortal life less boring. Not that it was ever boring in the beginning. No of course not. She just wanted a little more excitement.

So she went to the book store in search of a new book. Maybe to find a new favourite so that she wouldn't keep reading the same book over and over and over.

After looking through the aisles uncountable times, Sarah resigned to going back home and rereading "The Labyrinth" because she was sure another book would never ever feel the same as it did.

She almost wanted to call the Goblin King. She wanted to talk to Jareth. However if she were being completely honest with herself, she really wanted to dance with him again. To hear him sing again, and feel his arms around her.

_Snap out of it Sarah!_

After dinner, Sarah tried to watch some TV. Maybe there would be a new obsession somewhere to be found by her this evening. There wasn't. She watched the end of a game show before deciding she'd just say goodnight to her father and Karen and go hide in her room for the rest of the night.

Sarah was quite proud of her room. It was quite beautiful and exciting, holding many surprises. There was no shortage of stuffed toys, board games, books, posters and figurines, all seeming to revolve around the same thing. Her favourite book.

There was Hoggle and Sir Didymus and behind them, a large plush Ludo. There was a large poster of the Escher behind her bed, and a figurine of the Goblin King himself on her dressing table. Next to him was the girl in the gazebo. Her silver dress fanned around her, and Sarah walked up to her and twisted the key, causing the girl's figure to start spinning slowly as the toy itself started to play the tune of the song Jareth had been singing to Sarah in the crystal peach song and in her daily dreams for the last few months.

She stood, mesmerised by the toy until she heard a light tapping on her bedroom window. Turning to it, there sat the large beige barn owl, rapping on her window with it's beak. Something persuaded Sarah to go and open the window, and as she did, it flew in and took the form of a man. Jareth.

"What are you doing here, Jareth? I told you, you need to leave me alone." Her voice was steady, but inside she was really quite glad he had turned up.

"Well you see, my precious Sarah, a King can only be without his Queen for so long." Sarah rolled her eyes at Jareth's abnoxious smirk. "I missed you, my love,"

"Yes, well, that's the rest of your life mapped out for you now isn't it?" Sarah retorted, dropping onto her bed and hugging Ludo to her chest.

"Such determination. Tell me, how exciting has your life been since my last visit? I would simply love to know!" He said, a slight tone of annoyance and maybe...jealousy? Sarah couldn't tell.

"Quite riveting actually! I have been out with friends a lot more often, and I've been on a few dates." The flash of jealousy on the King's face was obvious this time, causing Sarah to smirk. The Goblin King was becoming quite predictable to Sarah now. Apart from, of course, his sudden visit through her bedroom window.

"Have you now? And what throats shall I have the pleasure of ripping out?" His face was now stony and serious.

_Careful Jareth, your human is showing. _Sarah had to try not to laugh out loud at her inner thoughts. She was so damn funny!

"No one you'd know. Don't worry, Goblin King, it didn't work out anyway." This statement seemed to calm Jareth slightly, and he managed his charming smile.

"Well, though it was simply fine to see you again, how I do love your smiles," She scowled at him, "I should probably get back to letting you convince yourself to wish yourself away to me. Goodnight, you precious thing." And with that he was gone. She was stunned, before letting out a huff and falling back onto her bed. This was getting real annoying.

**And the end of another chapter! I went on a frenzy tonight! Hahaha. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed, review! Reviews will inspire me to continue writing...hint hint. Byeeeeeeee!**

**-Sianie**


	4. The Wish

**Sorry it's been a few days, and this is a pretty boring chapter. I just wanted it to be obvious that Sarah will not just jump to the Underground because she's bored in her normal life. And I wanted to show a tiny bit about Jareth and his history. I hope you enjoy this, and don't hate me for being boring all the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth *sigh***

Chapter Three, The Wish

It was the next day when she was starting to go a little bit mad. How had the Goblin King's words had such an affect on her? She had been FINE before he'd decided to come back and ruin her life. For the second time.

Well, actually...maybe her life was boring.

It's not that Sarah's life was a complete monotonous car ride. It definitely could have been an extremely exciting rollercoaster for anyone else, but, Sarah had grown up with a love for challenges and adventure. A hope to be strong and independent, and still to be loved and cared for by her own Prince Charming.

The Labyrinth had given her every dream she could ever have wanted. She ha her challenges, adventures. She got angry, she was saddened, she made friends for the first time since everyone else had grown out of fairytales and imagination. She was strong. She thought for herself. She had a lot to learn in that maze. And she had a King, who wanted her as his Queen. Something she knew but would never admit was what she always wanted, but thought she didn't have a chance of getting.

The Underground seemed to be the only place she was ever truly happy, where she felt she belonged. With mystery and surprises and fear. Challenges and adventures and fights to be won. Jareth, a handsome man with a way with crystal spheres and with a kingdom beneath him, had pursued her not a year before, and had confirmed his love for her was still strong not long ago.

The only real reason she had really opposed staying with the Goblin King in the Underground was Toby. Toby couldn't be kept in the Underground because she decided not to leave, and even though she was almost sure Jareth would allow Toby to leave and be taken back to their parents, something told 15 year old Sarah that this could just be a teenage thing. She might have regretted it later, and there were things from the Above that she would miss, weren't there?

When she arrived back home, however, Toby in tow, she realised just how _ordinary_ life in the Above could be. Sarah was not one for ordinary. She didn't like ordinary. Not at all.

So it was now, months after having escaped the hold of the Labyrinth, that Sarah longed to be back. Back where the magic happened, back in her dreams. Back in the arms of the King.

But no. Not yet. She wouldn't give up that easily.

_Dammit Sarah, just say the words!_

_Yes, precious, I'm just a call away..._

_Jareth!?_

_Yes, my love, 'tis I._

This made Sarah feel like he was making fun of himself. She would have laughed, but there was a king in her head.

_Oh my God get OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_Very well. though I must say, your thoughts are quite intriguing. Much of me seems to be up here..._

_JARETH!_

_Goodbye, my love! _With an echoed chuckle, he faded out of her mind, as far as she knew at least.

That man would be the end of her. Or the beginning of her forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the castle beyond the Goblin City, Jareth was draped lazily over his thrown in the thrown room, tapping his swagger stick against his leg whilst deep in thought. The goblins were wreaking havoc as always, annoying the hens, getting drunk.

The goblins were overjoyed when Jareth had first come into power. He was a big change to their last, cruel dictator of a King they'd had before him. As soon as Jareth had turned 18 in mortal years, his father had abdicated from the throne. The new king, though very young, was compassionate and kind towards the goblins, and made changes to better the kingdom as soon as he could.

The goblins loved him. And though he was strict, and proud and careful, and most definitely had an infamous temper and intolerance to idiocy, he really did CARE for them. Jareth cared for his kingdom. It was the top thing on his mind at all time. Except for, of course, Sarah.

"Your majesty?"

Jareth was at the moment, trying out a magic he hadn't used in thousands of years. He was trying to pop into Sarah's head. Just for a second, to check that she was ok.

"Your majesty!"

_Focus...focus...focus..._

"Your majesty!" The Goblin King was forced out of his reverie and roared at the idiot who was trying to contact him.

"WHAT!?" The King roared, searching out the goblin that dared to interrupt him in his dreamlike state.

"Oh...um...uh" he stuttered at the King's fury. Jareth's faced softened slightly. But only _**slightly**_.

"The faeries are attempting to attack some of the huts sire." Once he'd given his message he shuffled back quickly to be hidden by the whimpering crowd who had been surprised by their king's outburst.

_The duties of a king are _endless.He complained as he got up from his seat and began his journey to the Goblin City.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now another Saturday night. Storm season had begun again, and Sarah was walking Merlin in the park. It was funny how sometimes Sarah could see the rain start on the other side of the lake, and quickly make its way towards her. As soon as she saw the drops create ripples of the surface of the lake, she ran. Her childish instincts made her giggle as she imagined running just ahead of the rain all the way home, however it was seconds before the rain was falling full pelt on her head and Merlin was shaking his coat of fur around him as he bounded happily beside her.

When she was home, Merlin went into the garage as always and Sarah sprinted up to her room, slamming the door by accident and heard Toby start crying.

"SARAH! DON'T SLAM THE DOORS! WE'RE LEAVING! STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" She heard her stepmother yelling through the house over Toby's cries. A goodnight came from her father and she heard the front door close with a thud as thunder rumbled across the skies outside. Sarah sighed and went to go comfort Toby. When she walked into her parent's bedroom, however, Toby was in the arms of a particular man with feathery blonde hair and tight, sparkly clothes.

"Jareth, what are you doing here!?" She asked, running and taking Toby into her own arms. She'd be crazy to trust the man who'd almost taken him away not a year before with him.

"I heard Toby cry so I came to check on how my favourite child has been." He said as if it were nothing. Sarah rolled her eyes. This was _such_ a Goblin King thing to do.

"Well I'm afraid you'll be on your way now, he's obviously fine." The tense pressure in her voice made the King smirk.

"My next question was going to be of whether or not you had thought about my offer, but it appears quite obvious that you have. Maybe it's even getting to you a little bit..." Her nostrils flared and he chuckled. "Very well Sarah, I'll be on my way. But be warned. The tiniest slip of the tongue that can even be kind of related to a wish, I will act upon immediately. I am not one to enjoy waiting. You will be mine." His last words echoed inside of her head as he faded away once again. She sighed.

Why was the Goblin King so very intent on getting her to the Underground? Why was he working so very hard, even to get to the Above without being wished there? Sarah may have been into fairytale endings, and a hopeless romantic, but she had the sense to know it wasn't just because he was in love with her, if that were even the truth.

But it was wearing on her very quickly. The routine of every day. School. No one talking to her because they thought she was weird because she still wanted to be a princess when everyone else just wanted to be famous. It was becoming increasingly obvious to her that everything the Underground offered was everything she wanted. The excitement, the...well. Everything.

When Toby was put to bed for the night, Sarah sat down on the living room couch and opened "The Labyrinth", before frantically slamming it shut and throwing it down of the couch beside her with a frustrated groan. This was the fourth time she'd be reading the book this week! The worst part being that, that wasn't even abnormal for her! She did that frequently! She read the same book over and over and over for months on end, because there was _nothing else to do._ She snapped.

It was over. She couldn't deal with this! She wasn't meant for this! Not for a life that was constantly telling her to grow up, and live an unextraordinarily boring existance until her inevitable death! And yes, maybe this did mean never coming back. But that didn't make much of a difference. She wasn't close to Karen or her father for that matter. She only worked so hard to get Toby back because she knew he meant the world to Karen. She hadn't heard from her own mother for years, since she'd become a big thing in the film industry. Sarah just wasn't a famil person. It didn't make her cold hearted. She just...wasn't hugely dependent on them.

So she did it.

She said her right words.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away. Right now."

**Yayyyyy! SHE DID THE THING! THE WISH THING! Hahaha. So. What will come next? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YET. GOTTA GET WRITING AGAIN! YAYYYYYYYY.**  
**Hahaha. Well I really hope you liked this boringness. It will get better. Very soon. Haha, stay tuned, kids!**

**-Sianie**


	5. Arrivals

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I just had no idea how to make it not boring. I fear I may have failed as well. Anyway, as you know, Sarah said her right words, aaaaaaaaaaaand we're waiting on an answer. Hope you liiiiike!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. Ugh.**

**Chapter Four, Arrivals**

It was quite late at night in the Goblin City, when the goblins had all retired for the night, or passed out on the floor, Jareth remained in his thrown. He just could not seem to keep away from Sarah! He knew he should give her some space, as he was sure she would eventually wish herself away, but still. She made him happy just by her presence.

As this thought passed through his head, he jumped as a crystal sphere bounced down through the Escher and into the throne room, hitting him on the head.

"What in hell-" his exclamation was interrupted however, by a young girl's voice echoing throughout the thrown room, emitting from the crystal.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away. Right now."

His heart almost stopped. Could it be? Was that the voice of the person he thought it was? He simply had to find out now.

_Please please please_...

He would never beg out loud, however inside he was still a bratty little prince. As soon as he picked the crystal up, he looked through it, and sure enough, there stood Sarah. He almost jumped and squealed but, he was a king, and he had dignity. He held it in his hand for a second, breathing in before throwing it to the ground at his feet. The crystal's fragments rose and swirled around him, as his arms began to grow feathers and he was transformned into a magnificent barn owl. With a flourish, he was gone, and had appeared in the night sky of the Above, flying around in the sheeting rain towards Sarah's home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah only had to wait a few seconds. She said the words and not half a minute later, a beige barn owl was rapping with its beak on the living room window. She hurried over and unlatched the window, opening it to allow the large bird of pray inside. Sarah turned her back to lock the rain out again, and by the time she was down, it was Jareth leaning against the arm of the couch.

"What a surprise..." His excitement did not betray him, and he managed to keep a steady face and cool composure. Though he love her, and though he'd waited so long, he was going to make it clear to Sarah that he was not a dewy-eyed romantic. He was a king. And he intended on making her his queen. Whatever the cost. He placed a smirk on his face. "Sarah, I did not expect your wish for at least a few more months."

A blush spread across her pale cheeks at her display of weakness in dealing with extreme boredom. It wa annoyance in her voice however when she spoke.

"Well it's your lucky day then, now isn't it. Just please, take me away from this god-awful place. I wish to live in the Underground."

"Are you sure, precious? Because once I grant this wish, I can assure you, it is highly unlikely you'll ever get Above again. You won't see another glimpse of your family, or your friends." His piercing stare made Sarah blush again, and she thought about truly never seeing them again.

"I don't have any friends," the Goblin King chuckled, "and my family and I never really were close, or saw eye-to-eye."

"Very well," Jareth straightened up and strode over to Sarah, taking her hand. "Welcome back, precious,"

When Sarah looked around, she was startled to see the scene around her had changed so quickly into the thrown room of the Goblin King's castle. It was just as she remembered it. Filthy, and modest. She looked back at Jareth. She hadn't really looked at him since she was last at the Labyrinth, which, granted, wasn't long ago but he still looked different. He looked tired. A faint line had appeared between his eyebrows that told her he frowned more than he used to. Something about him was paler, more cold. Maybe it was...but no. It couldn't be because she said no, right?

He still wore the same kind of clothing, complete with the tight pants. She blushed as she found herself stare for a second at a particular place. The sound of Jareth's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"So, Sarah, I will give you a tour if you'll allow me?" His charm was deadly. She felt like gigling or batting her eyes, which she could assure you, she'd never had to do in her entire life.

"Um...sure."

He lead her along hallway afer hallway, through doors that had appeared as she looked away, into rooms full of trinkets with features that varied between tortue instruments through to hair combs. A library with every book Sarah ever could have thought of. This castle seemed to go on forever, never ending, until they came to a dark mahogany door with a black iron handle. Jareth opened it, and as Sarah stepped in, she gasped.

"This will be your chamber, I hope you find it to your liking."

There was no doubt she did. It was a large room with five walls, 3 of which had a window with a completely different view to the one next to it. On another wall rested a large four poster bed made of dark ebony wood, and covered with emerald and gold slips. On another wall rested a tall wardrobe. Sarah couldn't wait to open it. There was a desk on the left of the three windows, and a day bed in the middle.

"I love it!" Sarah almost squealed. But no. She might have given in to the draw of the Goblin King and his kingdom. However she knew the dangers of taking things for granted now. She knew the dangers ofwishes and words in the land. She knew the dangers of the Goblin King. And she wasn't about to show any such weakness around him. "Thank you very much,"

Jareth's face stayed void of emotion. He was jumping up and down in his mind, tihnking about his new play toy, but he would never let Sarah know that she had such an effect on him. He simply couldn't.

"Well I have much work to do. If you need anything, simply make a wish. But Sarah, do be careful with your words from here on out. It could mean the end of us all," and with a snide smirk on his face, the Goblin King turned on his and swiftly strode down the hall, and disappearing down another. Sarah made sure he was gone before closing the door, turning around and letting loose a few frenzied jumps of excitement at her new room. Though of course she was saddened slightly by the prospect of never seeing her father, stepmother or half brother again, she new, it was a obvious feeling inside of her, that she belonged in the Underground.

Being the time that it was, around 11pm, Sarah decided it was time to retire for the night. Opening the doors of the wardrobe, she found an assortment of clothing that matched the style of Jareth's, however the tiniest bit more feminine. She reached to the bottom of the wardrobe where there was a draw. When she opened it she found a few pairs of pyjamas. Picking out a dark blue pair, she went into the bathroom, which had appeared in the corner between the wall with her new bed and the wall with the wardrobe. It was another breathtaking experience walking into this.

"Damn, I feel like a princess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his study, the Goblin King rubbed circles around his temples as he signed more and more papers he had only half read. It wasn't until almost 1am he heard a knock on the door of the study, to which he mumbled a quick "Come in,". A goblin with whispy grey hair and a gnarled looking hand hobbled in, hand the King a letter.

The goblins knew their King never really was one for daytime. Quite the night owl, he usually wouldn't retire to bed until around 3am, until which he was probably in his study, and able to be contacted through his advisor. When Jareth had the letter in his hand, fear dropped like a brick into his stomach, as he turned it around and found the Underground crest stamping the envelope closed with wax. When opened, his sense of foreboding was confirmed when his mismatched eyes skimmed past the author of the letter.

"Indeed, it is from the High King, your Majesty." The goblin rasped, reading the look on the King's face.

"It would seem..." Jareth's brow was furrowed as he read the letter, his hand held just under his nose. "Well it would seem Sarah will have some news to wake up to tomorrow."

"Sir?" His advisor seemed confused and curious as to what the letter read. Jareth slammed the letter onto his desk, slightly overdramatically, causing the goblin to jump.

"My father is coming."

**Oooooh! Yayyyyyy. I really had no idea how to finish this chapter. After Sarah was brought to the castle, I just had no idea what to do. I really hate over-stretched descriptions of rooms, so I tried to be to the point, and have your imaginations run wild. I really cannot wait to meet the High King and introduce him to you guys! Why is he coming? What does he want? WHO KNOWS! I'll update as soon as possible! Love you all, and GOODNIGHT!**

**-Sianie**


	6. The Underground: An History

**Hi! So a few hours ago, I received a review from Allamaraine, telling me I'm not writing properly, simply because I refuse to plan this entired story before I write it. My reply to this, as I cannot reply privately, is: Wow. Rude. It is none of your business or any reader's business to tell me or any author how to write a story. I will not go and read some books about writing, nor will I change my ways because you have decided I am "too lazy and disrespectful of my readers" and if I don't change, you'll "do my work for me as you read". Thank the rest of you for your reviews, I appreciate them greatly. **

**In other news, I'm really quite excited about this chapter as I have chosen to use it mostly to convey some of my ideas on the history of the Goblin City. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. Nor will I ever. Sadly.**

Chapter Five, The Underground: An History

Sarah awoke the next morning to a beautiful day. For the Undeground at least. The yellow, clouded sky was bright, with raven-like creatures, but with a single crimson feathe on each wing, singing their terrible song and soaring through the wind.

Sarah, wary of her surroundings, checked under the bed before setting her feet on the ground. Even then, she jumped quickly away, almost laughing at her childishness. Opening the wardrobe, she picked out some tan breeches and a white ruffled blouse with sleeves that stopped at her shoulders. Pulling on some knee high black leather boots, she left her bedroom to maybe find her own way to the thrown room, to figure everything out from there. Her plan however, was thwarted by her lack of navigating skills. Sighing, she knew what she had to do. With a groan, she wished for the Goblin King's help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 10am, and Jareth stood in his thrown room, pacing. How was he to tell Sarah of his father's sudden interest on visiting his in his castle, after not having seen in in almost 2,000 years? He'd have to tell her quickly, because the High King Was due to be arriving in less that 2 hours.

Sarah's wish suddenly began echoing inside the King's head, summoning him from his deep thought. Within a millisecond, he appeared behind Sarah. She had managed to get herself half way to the kitchens, in the complete opposite direction of her destination, which he assumed had been the throne room. When he cleared his throat, she jumped with a yelp and whirled around, her face red. He smirked at his effect on her.

"You scared me half to death, Goblin King!" She was still not comfortable with calling him Jareth, which he should've understood, as he had taken away her half brother and made her run a Labyrinth that could have killed her not a year before. He, however, though different.

"Really, Sarah, I am not your king. I will be anything but it. Call me Jareth." Whilst he said this, however, he knew it was a lie. He wanted to be her king. He wanted to rule her. In more ways than one.

"Can you please just show me the way to the throne room?" She spat irritably, crossing her arms over her chest and resisting the urge to pout. She really hadn't grown up at all. She was still a child.

"Of course," as he walked ahead over her, there was an obvious royal air in his stride. She admired his grace greatly, before quickly walking after him. He suddenly turned back to her, almost causing her to bump straight into him.

"Oh, and Sarah? You'll be meeting my father in about an hour, so be sure to be on your best behaviour."

She was frozen to the spot. She hadn't ever thought Jareth had parents. She knew nothing of predessessors of the Goblin Kingdom, nothing of the King's family, and had just now remembered, that in the act of wishing herself into the Underground, she had probably given the Goblin King the impression that she intended on becoming his wife, and his Queen. Today was going to be a long day indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Due to the sudden appearance of his father, Jareth decided he needed to educated Sarah on the customs, traditions and history of the Underground. And trust me, that was a wide subject to cover in the hour they had before the High King's arrival.

"All you really need to know is how everything is run. My father is the King of everything in the Underground. Mine is not the only kingdom, just as goblins are not the only mythical creature of your world to be real in mine. I have 5 brothers who rule the other kingdoms in the Underground, and my father rules us."

"What are the other kingdoms in the Underground?"

"That's a tale for another time. For now I'll just give you a bit of history for the Goblin kingdom." Sarah would never admit it, but she was quite interested in what the Goblin King had to say.

"When I turned 18, in human years, I replaced my father as King of the Goblins. He hated Goblins. Absolutely despised them. So naturally, as soon as he saw the chance, he abdicated from the throne and left me in charge, and became next in line for High King. When I came into power in this kingdom, I changed many things, and restored the Labyrinth which had been neglected for many millenia before."

Sarah was simply fascinated now. However fear and doubt started to trickle into her stomach when she realised that in almost half an our she'd be meeting the High King of the Underground. Knowing and living with the Goblin King was enough to feel like everything were surreal, let alone meeting someone even higher up the social ladder!

"In the year of my father's success in becoming the High King, there was a rebellion of the Goblins. He, my father, had been so very cruel to them in his years of ruling the Goblin City, and therefore were outraged at the prospect of him becoming the ruler of all of the Underground. They very almost went and attacked the Palace in which the High King lived, but I managed to subdue them. Though I too was not a great fan of my father's, I knew it would hold no resolve in killing him, but only more warfare and the search for another High King, which would not be found without an heir for one of the smaller kingdoms. That was a few thousand years ago now. But for centuries, my father ruled the Underground ruthlessly, killing anything and anyone who disobeyed or annoyed him. Then, my mother fell ill. Suddenly, everything became calm. My father left it up to my brothers and I to band together and keep holding the Underground together, whilst also trying to rule solely our own kingdoms. My mother died a few hundred years ago, and my father was never quite the same, though still fairly cruel and unforgiving."

Jareth went silent for a while, vacant, as if his train of thought had left him for a second. However he was back to himself before Sarah knew it.

"Before I was born, my father and his brothers ruled the smaller kingdoms, while their father ruled the Underground. To choose the heir of the High King, a Labyrinth was created millions and millions of years ago, in which all the High King's sons would fight to get to the centre first. My father used trickery and deceit to win the Labyrinth, and so won the title of heir. Becoming the High King of the Underground seems to have been the worst possible thing to have happened to my already cruel bastard of a father. It just made him worse."

Sarah tried not to giggle at Jareth's obvious animosity against his father. He was like a teenage boy who didn't like his dad and so resorted to bad-mouthing him behind his back.

"When the time comes, and my father feels his time is at an end, he will bring all of my brothers and I together, to participate in the Labyrinth, to choose the next heir. The Labyrinth that they use is the one just outside of that window."

Sarah stared in awe as she got up and walked to the window. She had run the same Labyrinth as Kings? Everything felt so very surreal, as if she lived in a fairytale. She lived in a castle with a King that desperately wanted to make her his Queen! There were fantasy creatures, and heartbreak and deceit. Everything Sarah had wished to have in her life. Everything full of surprises.

"Well that's enough for now, my father will be here any minute, and you need to change, as do I. He cannot see you dressed like a peasant, nor I. I've had a maid sent up to your chamber. She will be awaiting your return to help ready you for my father's arrival." With that, the King made his way to the door, but Sarah's voice stopped him.

"Do you wish to be High King when your father has had enough?"

Jareth seemed to think for a moment, but only strictly a moment.

"Although the prospect does ring nicely in my mind, I do not wish to rule all of the Undeground. I fear it will do to me as it did my father, and I am quite content in keeping the Goblin City strictly under my control."

Once he had paused for a minute to make sure Sarah's question was answered, he smirked.

"I suppose you'll need some guidance in finding your way back to your room?" Sarah's face went red at his assumption, and she huffed in annoyance. However she knew she had no chance of finding her way back without his assistance.

"Follow me, my precious."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jareth had said his father would be there any minute, he hadn't lied. Just as the Goblin King had disappeared down the hallway after showing Sarah back to her room, a trumpet like instrument sounded to every hall and corridor in the castle, announcing the arrival of the King's father.

Now, with no time left, Jareth simply had to magic something onto himself that was more suitable for the High King's presence, and then faded himself into the throne room, where he sat lazily in his glorified chair, awaiting his father's entrance.

Before His Grace had arrived to greet his father in the throne room, the maid that had been attending to Sarah had magicked her into the throne room, standing next to the goblin King on his left side. He gave a small smirk at how uncomfortable she looked in her new attire, a tight-fitting midnight blue dress that flared softly at her hips. A momentary discussion ran through his head on whether or not to look her up and down and make her uncomfortable even more so, or ignore the allure the dress had given her and annoy her, as no doubt she expected a comment on it in some form. Before he could act on his decision of increasing her discomfort however, the High King made his grand entrance into the throne room, kicking an unconscious goblin out of his way as he strode in. This angered Jareth slightly, but he chose to ignore it this time.

"Father," he greeted, standing up and bowing to the King, indicating for Sarah to do the same. She did a low curtsey. The High King bowed to Jareth in return and held Sarah's hand, kissing it gently, staring her straight in the eye with his piercing blue irises. She felt dizzy and heavy headed for a second, as if someone were rifling through her thoughts, trying to destinguish who she was. Jareth cleared his throat as if he could sense his father's use of magic on the young girl.

"And what brings you here, father?" Jareth obviously wanted to get straight to the point, to get the High King out of his castle, the hostility in the room almost suffocating.

"Is there anything wrong with wanted to check up on your beloved son, and your precious kingdom?" The Goblin King's expression remained cold and unmoving. The High King continued. "I simply heard news of you, Jareth, bringing a mortal back to the Underground, one who, coincidentally, had only just beat the Labyrinth and won her leave fairly. Do you care to explain your actions, your Majesty." Jareth scowled. Surely this was not his only intention for his visit, otherwise he could have just asked in his letter, instead of announcing his journey to the Goblin City.

"Sarah wished herself back here." The Goblin King's voice was cold as ice, and Sarah had to suppress the urge to shudder. The High King looked over to Sarah, looking her up and down and she saw a slight sneer of disgust cross his face before it was back to neutral.

"Really, Jareth, I would have expected better from you. Princess Mariola was always quite interested in you, and she's not bad to look at, and quite powerful too."

"Princess Mariola is a prissy little brat who's daddy does everything for her. I've seen her attempt magic, it was less that spectacular." Jareth huffed again, the immature teenaged boy part of him showing itself.

"Whatever you may say, however, I must tell you, this mortal cannot stay in the Underground." Jareth's face turned to a mixture of anger and confusion at his father's words.

"What do you mean, Sarah cannot stay here? I have her permission, she wished herself here."

"Whether or not she wants to be here bids no concern from me. It is that I do not want her here." The High King said this with a straight face, unblinking. The Goblin King looked truly taken aback at this, looking from Sarah to the High King and back again. "And if this scum is not removed from my kingdom immediately, I will be forced to exterminate it," and at this, the High King turned to Sarah with a predatory smile on his face. Jareth growled.

"Get out of my throne room," His voice was low and deadly as he stared his father straight in the eye.

"You will not order me around, Jareth, I am your father and the High King! Learn to respect me or I will have to exterminate more than your mortal friend! I will, however, leave you now. But be warned. You must get rid of her, or I will."

Jareth slumped back into his throne, his head in his hand. He was breathing heavily, his anger still evident in his posture. Sarah decided it would not be in her best interests to talk, and so remained silent next to the fuming king.

"What am I to do," He muttered into his palms before looking up at her. "My dear Sarah, such destruction you seem to leave in your path. It is not only once my world shall be turned upside down for you. You are dismissed."

She turned quickly, walking briskly out of the throne room, trying to keep her sobs silent. After fighting so hard against it, and then giving in, was she really about to lose her fairytale dream, again?

**I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter! THere's a lot more to the history of the Goblin City that I'll have to cover later, as well as the entire Underground itself. But until then, there's your basics on traditions of the Underground Monarchy system and the High King's troubling personality. Hope you like this addition! Please review, and continue being tuned in for the next chapter!**

**-Sianie**


	7. Higgle, Hoggle and Hogwart

**After the last chapter, I got worried. Not for the story, but for Sarah. The High King's threat seemed pretty real to me, it chilled me in fact. But anyway. Here is the nexct chapter, slightly shorter than the last, but whatever. No one likes things to drag, and I always fear the balance between staying true to characters and keeping things interesting will collapse. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. Whatever :'(**

Chapter Six, Higgle, Hoggle and Hogwart

It was a never ending cycle of fear, of being taken back to her less than satifatory life, hopelessness, knowing she didn't have a chance against whatever the Goblin King's decision may hold, and submission, understanding that there most likely wasn't going to be much time left for Sarah in the Underground. Then everything went back to fear, of what the High King might do to her if Jareth didn't do something soon.

Since his father's visit, the Goblin King had not left his study, save for meetings with some advisors. All Sarah had heard of him was when the same maid who had attended to her when the High King was due to visit came to notify her of her house arrest. She was not permitted to leave the castle until final word from either Jareth or his father had been received about her future where abouts.

It wasn't until two days after the High King's announcement that Sarah saw the Goblin King again. He was striding down the corridor outside of a vacant chamber with a peach in his hand, and a stressed, focused look on his face. Before she could decide whether or not to ask him of his decision, he sensed her and turned around.

"Sarah." His tone was of vague surprise and relief to see her. Looking at him now, Sarah could see dark shadows under his eyes, as if his atrocious sleeping habits had somehow gotten even worse.

"Jareth. I...what...what are you going to do?" The was no hiding the fear and apprehension in her voice as she questioned the King's decision. Even as she said it, she saw a grim line appear on his face where an almost smile had been seconds before.

"I will not take you back, if that is what you wonder. I will not take back your wish. I vowed to you that I would give you everything you wanted, and my brat of a father will not make me go back on a promise. Not now and not ever. So in that aspect, there is no need for you to worry," she let out a breath at the Goblin King's reassuring words, but kept herself braced for his next sentence. "However, in making the decision to defy my father and keep you here in the Underground, I am, regrettably, putting you into a lot of danger." An apologetic flash went through his eye at this point. "Not to fret, though, my dear, I will keep you safe from any danger if my life depends on it."

Though still wary, Jareth's statement calmed Sarah slightly and made her feel safe. She then decided to ask the question she'd been hoping to get the chance to ask since her arrival in the Underground.

"Would there be any chance at all of me being able to see my friends?" Sarah tried to keep the begging sound out of her voice, but she really was desperate to see them again. Jareth smiled tiredly.

"Ah yes, Higgle("Hogwart!" Sarah corrected him) and Sir Dydimus have been asking about you quite a lot. I even received a large boulder from that beast of yours, with crude handwriting engraved on it, asking to see his friend. I will invite them to the castle tomorrow noon. You may see them then." With that, he turned away, about to go take a well-earned nap after losing sleep because he'd been trying to devise a plan to keep Sarah safe. She stopped him however.

"Jareth, thank you. For everything." She blushed slightly as she said the words, earning a chuckle from the Goblin King.

"Anything for you, my precious." And he was gone. Sarah turned around, excited now at the prospect of getting to see her friends, and stay in the Underground. Though she still feared for her safety, having the High King of the Underground wanting her dead and all, she couldn't suppress the feeling of gratitude she felt towards Jareth for the time being. He was doing all he could to answer all her wishes and keep her safe, whilst she got to live the fairytale she'd always dreamed about. Nothing could be better. Until, of course, she got to see her friends again tomorrow.

Sarah decided she should definitely go to sleep now. Today had been a long day, with all the...nothing. She sighed as she closed her bedroom door and changed into her sleeping attire, crawling into bed and hitting the pillow with a gentle thud. Tomorrow would be good. Tomorrow she was to see Higgle...Hogwart? Hoggle! That's what it was! Tomorrow she would see Hoggle, Sir Dydimus and Ludo again. Then she would be happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As ruler of the Goblin Kingdom, Jareth had many problems. Usually, sleeping wasn't one. But tonight, it seemed sleep evaded him like a cat evades water. It was now, when he needed sleep so badly, that it refused to come to him. He felt restless, as if someone he cared about might be in danger. Thoughts of his precious Sarah creeped into his mind, where she would be harmed or stolen from him.

Eventually, he decided he would check on her. Fading into the hallway outside her door, he knocked, hoping for an answer. There wasn't one. Pointless worry overtook his mind and he opened the door and quickly peered inside. His worry was indeed made pointless when he foud the girl sleeping soundly in her bed. He smiled slightly at how delicate she looked, before closing the door again and going back to his own chamber. When he fell into his bed gracefully again, he managed sleep.

His dreams this night, were of a crystal ball, floating in the starry sky, encasing a glorified King and his beautiful queen, dancing, the magical ceilings and walls crashing down around them, as the world falls down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J&S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the castle in which the Goblin King now slept, Sarah was dreaming her own dream. Her mind strived to show her every fantasy she held in her head since she'd been born, showing her as a princess, a fairy, a witch, an angel, a knight, a queen. A beautiful young woman standing next to her Prince Charming. Her King.

But as she smiled at Jareth, his features began to change, to morph into his father's. The High King held her body close to his, making her increasingly uncomfortable, until his face gained closeness to hers and she awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, she was filled again with the sensation of someone in her head, rifling through her thoughts. Suddenly panicked, she called out.

"Jareth!"

Though Jareth had indeed been deeply asleep when she called him, nothing could break his alertness when it came to his Sarah. When her panicked cry carried through the halls and was magically amplified in his head, he sat bolt right up, jumping out of his bed and fading into her room. She sat on her own bed, breathing shallowly, tugging at her hair and shaking as if she had water in her ears. He ran to her, sitting down and holding her still in his arms.

"Sarah what's wrong?" He whispered urgently, trying to keep her calm, whilst not going into a panic himself. A mixture of anger, confusion and suspicion flooded through him as he tried to think of what possibly could be doing this to his beloved.

"There's someone in my head!" She all but screamed, still thrashing around. As soon as she had begun to answer him, he had felt the presence of magic in the room. He knew what spell this was, and how to stop it. Creating a crystal sphere out of thin air, he whispered some words of an unknown language into it, and Sarah calmed immediately.

"This is a protective crystal. Keep it under your pillows as you sleep and it will protect you from any magical enchantments. You are safe, Sarah. You will always be safe with me.

It was troubled anger that Jareth felt as he walked back to his room. It was a rare thing to possess magic that could be cast upon others without being in the same room as them.

There was only one such person he knew of that had the ability.

His father.

**I didn't feel as if this chapter should go any further. Cliffffffffyyyyyyy. What on Earth does the High King want with Sarah Williams' thoughts? Keep reading to find out!**

**Thank you all again for your reviews, so greatly appreciated!**

**-Sianie**


	8. The Reuniting

**I am sooooooo sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I knew what I wanted to write, I just could not put it into words! I decided to post this chapter in two parts, as you guys deserved at least SOMETHING after such a long time. I'll post the second half of this chapter shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth**

Chapter Seven, The Reuniting

Despite the small incident of the previous night, Sarah woke up rather chipper the next morning, ready to hit the day and see her friends. As she had woken up late, her breakfast was brought to her, as well as the news that her old friends would be at the castle within the hour.

Though she couldn't shake the feeling she was in some danger, since last night's attack, Sarah was determined not to let it ruin her day. With the crystal in her bedroom, she was always be safe during the night, and she was sure Jareth was watching her in some way all throughout the day. But the High King's predatory smile would not slip her mind, especially when she was alone. There was something about it. Something that said "_You will be mine_".

Discarding it from her head however, she dressed in an outfit much like yesterday's, and headed down to the throne room, from which she could hear music playing.

The goblins were causing terrible disarray in the throne room as usual, their keg of rum leaking some of it's contents onto the mysteriously stained floor. The beloved ruler of the unruly bunch however, was no where to be found. Sarah had planned on saying goodmorning before spending the day with her friends. But as she could not find him, and her friends were bound to arrive any minute, she decided instead to wait in the entrance hall and look over the gardens of the Goblin Castle.

The day outside was stunning. The sun was shining through the seemingly permanently yellow sky, and though the humidity was as thick as always, there was a slight cool breeze playing through Sarah's hair as she sat at a bench just inside the hall.

Never having really looked at the strange plants in the Underground before, she took this small window of opportunity to take in the eccentric beauty of the Underground's flora. There were flowers of all sizes and shapes and colours. Some her as tiny as her pinky fingernail, other's big enough to hide her head behind. There was a mustard yellow tulip patch full of tulip-like flowers the size of Sarah's thumb.

Before she had the chance to marvel at anything else in the King's gardens, the King himself emerged from an ornate archway that lead into the Labyrinth, which had been previously unnoticed by Sarah. Jareth looked much less tired than he had, but still stressed. See Sarah, however, he smiled and walked leisurely over to her.

"And how is my one and only worthy adversary this fine day?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a happy smirk on his face.

"I'm fine. And you Jareth?" Stopping to think only for a moment, Jareth's answer was quick.

"Pleasant." At that moment, a commotion could be heard at the front door.

"I demand entry, my good sir, let us through!"

"Oh, come on Didymus, quiet up, I got a headache."

"Me want Sarah!"

A shimmering grin appeared on Sarah's face as she ran over to the front door. Gesturing to the guards to open it, the large doors parted and revealed Sarah's old friends.

"My friends!"

"Sarah!"

**The next half of this chapter will be up ASAP! Hope you at least liked this a little.**

**-Sianie**


End file.
